epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman vs Sherlock Holmes
Batman vs Sherlock Holmes is the twenty-sixth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eleventh episode of Season 2. It features the crime-fighting superhero from the DC comic series of the same name, Batman, rapping against one of the greatest fictional detectives of all time, Sherlock Holmes. It also features Batman's sidekick and Boy Wonder, Robin, and Holmes' companion and friend, Dr. Watson. It was released on November 27th, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as Batman EpicLLOYD as Robin Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Holmes Kyle Mooney as Dr. Watson Lyrics [Note: Batman is in gray, Sherlock Holmes is in dark green, Dr. Watson is in light brown, and Robin is in gold. Holmes' thinking is italicized.] 'Batman:' Nice hat, dork. You look like a duck. I had Alfred read your books. He told me they suck. I'll crush your British nuts until they're bangers and mash! I've seen better detective work in Tango & Cash! You chump! I kick punks like you off the streets, While you and Velma here are solving Scooby-Doo mysteries! Nothing makes me laugh, but I bet your raps can, So bring it on, bitch… I'm Batman! 'Sherlock Holmes & Dr. Watson:' I once met a rich fellow who smelled of guano and pain. Holmes, explain. I deduce this deuce stain is Bruce Wayne! The billionaire? Yes, his wealth would allow this adversary of ours To afford the toys he needs, since he has no superpowers! You want a battle, bat? Bring it then! I heard he has a British butler! Good! Then he'll be used to getting served by Englishmen! You're a wack vigilante black pantied spud with no skill! My sidekick's a doctor, because his flows are so ill! 'Batman:' Shut up, nerds. I serve justice, so eat it! My sidekick only comes around… 'Robin:' …When he's needed! Boy Wonder make you wonder how your ass got killed! Bite harder than those hounds down in Baskerville! I'll blast you with that bat-wack-rap repellent! Rappel a building, snatch a villain, then by dinner be chillin'! Gotta secret 'bout your homegirl, Irene Adler: Took her back to my nest to "bam pow kersplat" her! I'll shatter that fiddle with a chop of the hand! Holy Conan Doyle, let's get 'em! Aw, god damn! 'Batman:' You're not smart; you're selfish! You endanger everyone's life! Why don't you let your boyfriend here go home to his wife? Nobody likes you! Not your brother, not your partner, not Scotland Yard! You'll die alone with no friends except that needle in your arm! 'Sherlock Holmes & Dr. Watson:' This mustn't register on an emotional level… First, exploit childhood tragedy…then gesture with pipe… Watson finishes punchline…next, acknowledge compliment… Conclude with killer catchphrase… I believe your parents' homicide is why you mask your face. You're shamed and traumatized and haunted by the vast disgrace Of watching like a passive waste as momma died and daddy was dispatched with haste! Holmes, you've cracked the case! You're a batshit crazy basket case! Bloody good rhymes! I've got tonnes. Dissing these dynamic douchebags was…elementary, my dear Watson. (OHHHHHHHH!) Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature superheroes. *This is the third battle in which both title characters were fictional, after Gandalf vs Dumbledore and Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. *This is the first battle to have a rapper say something during the "Who won? Who's next? You decide" sequence. *This is the fourth battle to feature commentary, which is when a voiceover describes what is happening or is about to happen in a battle, after Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin and Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *This is the fourth battle in which a significant section of a rapper's line(s) did not have subtitles, after John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, and Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. **The line in question is Robin's line, "Holy Conan Doyle, let's get 'em! Aw, god damn!" The line portion, "Aw, god damn!", is the only part of this line where nothing on the screen dictated the lyrics, and Sherlock Holmes' monologue before his second verse. *On August 22, 2016, "...the curious incident of the bat in the night-time..." was written in the description of the video. This is a reference to the 2003 mystery novel written by British writer Mark Haddon, The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time. *In the iTunes version, the battle ends with Holmes' line "Dissing these dynamic douchebag was elementary, my dear Watson." without Dr. Watson saying "OHHHHHHHH!" Production *An early demo of the battle can be accessed on the ERB Patreon.https://www.patreon.com/posts/batman-vs-holmes-29147238 Continuity *The signature "R" on Robin costume was changed to say "ERB". *This is the first battle to have someone other than the title character in their card, as Dr. Watson was in Holmes' title card. References *There were many references to the 1966 Batman television show: **The first was Robin climbing down the building with rope, which is similar to the Batman rope climb in the show with the building on the left. **The second was the "POW!", "BAM!", and "KERSPLAT!" animations and sound effects made when Batman and/or Robin punch or kick a criminal. **Finally, the outro was a reference to the Batman spinning logo often used as a transition in the show.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJpENoAz970 Errors *When Robin raps, EpicLLOYD's tattoo on his left arm can sometimes be seen. *Because Robin's climbing sequence is filmed sideways, his cape floats towards the wall of the building instead of hanging downwards. **However, this could be intentional, as the shot is replicating the effect from the 1966 Batman television show, which has the same error. *During the "Who won? Who's next? You decide" sequence, Dr. Watson walked in front of a pole that was supposed to be in front of him. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Batman vs Sherlock Holmes KARAOKE ♫ Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Kyle Mooney